


The Decision

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime based. Sailor Iron Mouse finds herself near Sailor Star Healer before she tries to decide to return to the enraged Sailor Galaxia.





	The Decision

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

*I must find a true Star Seed for Sailor Galaxia as soon as possible* Sailor Iron Mouse thought. Worry filled her eyes as she wandered around a park. *I remember Sailor Galaxia using lightning to attack me for failing to locate a Star Seed earlier.* There were other things Sailor Iron Mouse remembered. She scowled. Her body trembled.

*I remember Eternal Sailor Moon always disrupting me. I also remember the Sailor Starlights.* She began to smile. *My enemies won't disrupt me after I defeat them.*

Sailor Iron Mouse viewed Usagi wandering. She gasped. She remembered seeing her a couple of times. Sailor Iron Mouse's smile returned at a snail's pace. *I'll obtain your Star Seed this time.* After approaching Usagi, she saw the latter's wide eyes.

''Your Star Seed belongs to Sailor Galaxia!'' She placed her arms together and near her face. Two golden spheres formed on her bracelets. *Sailor Galaxia won't attack me another time after I obtain this Star Seed* she thought. 

''STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!''

Sailor Iron Mouse winced after blue lightning struck her. Her body ached. She winced again. Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes settled on Sailor Star Healer as the latter wandered by benches. *A Sailor Starlight again? I'll defeat you this time* she thought.

''Breaking through darkness... I am a wandering shooting star! Sailor Star Healer! Stage on!'' 

''You will always protect me, Sailor Star Healer?'' Usagi asked.

Sailor Star Healer frowned. ''You're not the princess I'm searching for, but Sailor Iron Mouse is still our enemy.'' 

*I should return to Sailor Galaxia.* That was when Sailor Iron Mouse remembered the latter's previous lightning attack. She gasped. *Not this time.* Sailor Iron Mouse heard Sailor Star Healer's attack phrase again. Her smile came back.

 

THE END


End file.
